


Flowers and a blade

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Lady Summers hates being left waiting.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Flowers and a blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelticSaemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticSaemi/gifts).



Lady Summers had never liked roses that much.

She thought they were horribly cliché, overrated flowers, especially the red ones. Those barely even smelled as sweetly as the others!

She also didn’t like having to be left waiting.

That was a thing most Germans had in common and letting a lady wait was rude anyway.

And she definitely didn’t like the man who was letting her wait.

How dare he! She had sent a note, he had confirmed that he would be there and she had arrived punctually! Really, if it wasn’t for business, she would have left already.

The blonde exchanged an irritated glance with her butler and tightened her grip around the handle of her sword cane.

Hmmm … she could take that thing and cut some of the blossoms off the bushes, then revel in their owner’s grief.

But before she could do so, the man she had been waiting for came into the garden.

“You’re late”, she told him coldly, “I already wanted to leave.”

“I’m so sorry!”, he apologised, even though she could tell he wasn’t sorry at all, “But there was a phone call and-”

She lifted her hand. “Lie to me one more time and you will lose your flowers to my blade.”

She pulled the handle of her cane up a little to reveal the sword, before putting it back and looked at the roses scornfully.

“It wouldn’t be too much of a shame anyway. These flowers are mediocre, even for roses.”


End file.
